guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Finding a Purpose
The way it's shaping up, you gotta finish the ENTIRE Gate of Anguish mission before you will have the loot so he lets you pass...--Lullysing 22:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) Profit! -Isidore :I don't think that's the actual text, someone put it in there when I wasn't looking :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:17, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Sadly enough. It is (Terra Xin 03:00, 3 December 2006 (CST)) Do you only need to bribe Keeper Millzesh once per character, or do you need to pay again if you lag out or wipe while attempting the quest? -- Gordon Ecker 19:13, 6 December 2006 (CST) :knowing Anets horrible "jokes" latly i wouldnt be suprised if you have to pay over. -TehBuG- I just did the Finding A Purpose Quest with sum1 else paying for the gems and it still said i had 2 pay that stupid snake the gems and wouldnt let me progress to get razah.... can sum1 explain 2 me wth is going on in there? :It's probably because they wanted people to be able to get help on the quest, but didn't want people to be able to get quest credit without paying. -- Gordon Ecker 20:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) Well you can buy the gems...-X H K :Last time I checked Titan Gemstones were slightly more expensive than a full set of 15k armor. According to Gaile they're considering making Razah's PvE acquisition easier. -- Gordon Ecker 00:45, 24 December 2006 (CST) Question; Well, you pay the 4 gemstones and you don't make the quest so you die... do you get resurrected or your party will be defeated.. and if i recon correct you pay them and if you leave the gems are lost? please answer this for me. Tomoko 10:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I'd like to know that, too? If I fail the quest can I enter again or not?? Iggers 15:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) :anyways, got razah and yes, you can reenter if you fail(I did not fail, but I reentered after I got razah) ::Hold on so.. did you needed to pay another 4 gemstones or after that you can always go inside? User:Tomoko :::What Ignatz (use your signature button damn it) is saying that he entered the quest and managed to complete it without dying. So weather the guy actually lets you pass just because you've passed the quest or because you have paid 4 stones is still unknown. The reason I know this is because I helped him complete the quest. Judging by Keeper Millzesh's response the second time we entered I would imagine that once you've paid your always allowed access. He said something along the lines of "These gems are lovely looking" and let us pass. Hope this make sense. --SK 15:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I have experiemented with this a lot. You can enter and exit as often as you like before and after you complete the quest. Nothing is unknown. --Karlos 16:30, 13 January 2007 (CST) Can anyone speak to how it is now - can we successfully get these gems reasonably and w/o purchase, w/o doing the entire GoA mission? --CKaz 17:14, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I bought my stones yesterday (well three of them, my torment gemstone was dropped by a most helpful demon some days ago...) and gave them to Keeper Millzesh and now he allows me to enter the area whenever I like. I can also take with me whoever I like, but only people who have bribed Millzesh as well are able complete to Razah's quest. And yes, there is a reasonable chance to get most of the gemstones as drops without ever completing any of the quests. In about every second or third visit to any of the GoA areas at least one of our party got a gemstone dropped. The only problem are titan gemstones as they only drop from Titans which are much harder to defeat than the other monsters in the DoA. Does this answer all questions? --Parabellum 04:02, 8 February 2007 (CST) One usefull information about this quest is the last group (titans) will fight the group which is by the entrance which you don't need to kill. So after they spawn let them fight. The titans will loose (at least when I did it) and you won't have to fight them :) -- Pasc 21:59, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Gemstone Req. Removal As the update removing the gemstone requirement was made last night, I updated the page. - -Sora267 17:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm unfamiliar with the quest, so bear with me. How different does this make things, I.E., how much easier? --Cereseternal 19:12, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::It makes a huge difference. The gems are quite expensive in trade, and the monsters that drop the gems are among the most powerful monsters in the game. Without the gem requirement, you only need to fight regular Realm of Torment monsters and the Binding Spirits. -- Gordon Ecker 19:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) My Rit self tried Henching it with my Minion Bomber build, didn't work. Got into a group, ran my Spirit Spammer build with Gaze of Fury, and got it on the first try. Next stop, Vizunah Square! BarGamer 02:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Solo Run? Anyone tried using a normal (like Drok) running build, along with Ritualist Gaze of Fury (instead of Hex Removal)? As long as the mob by Razah didn't body block you on tight ridge, I think it could be done solo. Gaze of Fury the 3 spirits before talking to Razah, then run to him. Anyone tried this? Queen Schmuck 02:42, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :You have to kill 3 groups of high-level monsters, titans, shadows and margonites in order to finish the last bit - don't try it :P — Skuld 11:25, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think that killing the spawned mobs is required, as after the spirit is dead (say, you kill it first), the quest updates and moves the star to the next spirit (when killing spirits after talking to Razah first). The fact that killing the spirits with Gaze first then talking to Razah completes quests also seems to back up that no spawned mobs need to die. ANet will probably change this though, so spawned mobs are required to be killed also (solo would then be out of the question). Queen Schmuck 20:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :If you Gaze of Fury the spirits before talking to Razah, the titans/shadows/margonites do not spawn. You still have to be able to run past the mobs of Torment creatures without dying, though. Rains of Terror will snare you if you don't have spell immunity. Skuldnoshinpu 12:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::I just ran the quest with 7 defensive heros/henches, let them suck the damage while you gaze the spirits, then speak to razah and thus complete the quest. no problems found. ::::I just solo ran this quest with an A/Rt using Deadly Paradox, Shadow Form, Dark Escape, Dash and Gaze of Fury Kia Lobeli 00:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Gaze of Fury? The last note posted and the Solo Run discussion refered to using Gaze of Fury. I personally tried this and it didn't seem to work for me. Either I am doing something wrong, or GW has taken this into account and these "spirits" are not actually rituals/spirits. Let me know what your actual attempts yeild - 08:28 06APR07 ::I'll try Gaze of Fury tonight; my guild was planning a run anyway. It really should be confirmed, since its in the Notes. - Katscratched (not signed in - at work) ::I was the one who posted the Gaze of Fury note. I can say it's worked for all 7 of the characters I've tried it with so far; I've used it both directly with my Ritualist and had Acolyte Jin as an R/Rt use it for my non-Ritualist characters. The last run I did was a mere 20 minutes ago so Anet hasn't nerfed this, at least not yet. Skuldnoshinpu 12:20, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just tried this with my Rt and it worked! Wonder how long before Anet does something about it though... Ynara 12:59, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Reconfirmed, just did it. Considering the Torment creatures in the area, all my characters will take the easy way out, I tell you. >> Kessel 11:51, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Did it myself, worked like a charm! Gaze Of Fury ftw! I have my Razah! -- Ruby Red 08:42, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Completed successfully with heroes/henchmen I was able to do this quest quite easily with a certain configuration of heroes/henchmen. My roster: myself (spirit warrior (Rt/W)) Dunkoro (healer, basic stuff) Olias (Flesh Golem MM) Zhed (SF) Geharz Mhenlo Khim Cynn Completed as follows: systematically pulled and conquered the mobs one by one. DO NOT get caught up in killing the Word of Madnesses first as a rule. It is best to kill them ASAP but depending on your situation a mob full of Scythe's and Blades can tear your casters up. If you focus on a scythe or a blade, you should be able to kill them before they pinch a call of the tormented off. following this formula, your party should have enough total DPS to kill the high threat enemies first, then the WoM. This formula will work up to when you get to razah, by this time you will have rid yourself of all necessary torment mobs. Proceed to where the first marker is but do not enter aggro yet! pin your heroes and henchmen at the base of the "Y", apx 2 inches depending on your mini map from the spirit. Enter aggro ONLY to trigger the margonite spawn, rush back to the safe zone and kill these guys as you would any mob, healer, ele, etc, not following the torment formula above. kill the spirit then pin heroes again to trigger the next margonite mob, do the same thing. the last guardian is the easiest. You should not have accrued any DP by this point, and I'm not sure if this will have an impact because I did not have any DP. 3 healers should keep you healthy while you ignore the titans and kill the spirit. Leave your heroes to deal with the remaining titans if you like, you can just ignore them then talk to razah to get your quest to update, then get your reward. Note: I submit this in the discussion tab for revision and implementation into the article. I try not to mess with articles if I can help it as others do a far superior job. If this needs clarification in areas or further elaboration, let me know. As I said, this was done with my spirit warrior build (that I got off this site), I will try it with my warrior tonight and see if the results are the same. G'luck! commentary: I find this easier then working with people, as heroes/henchmen listen better ;-P Cowboysoultaker 14:16, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Being a R/Rt with Gaze of fury and Broad head arrow helps a lot 72.211.238.37 23:08, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Extra Healer If you have someone vamping, Razah will attempt to heal them. If you are far enough away, but close enough he notices, he will run towards you. At which point, you run away. Also... Isn't he supposed to be bound to that spot?67.162.181.200 01:39, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Unfair This is incredible...I cannot kill the Rangers...no matter what I do. Every time they are about to die they gain a little bit of health even if they have no healer around them...explanation anyone? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:34, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Are they using Troll Unguent? -- Hopefulaltruist 23:03, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Bring someone with wild blow, solves all your problems72.211.238.37 23:06, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry forgot to sign, but no they are not. They just "Magically gain health, and it's annoying the shit out of me. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:16, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, some monsters have constant health regeneration, and Arms of Insanity are really frustrating to kill. Empathy (which Odurra uses) can inflict heavy damage when they use Barrage, and Lightbringer's Gaze can be used to spike them when they use Call to the Torment. -- Gordon Ecker 00:04, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The BG were healing them as well, making them near impossible to kill. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:34, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Most of the times I did the quest, it was in PUGs with enough people to gaze spike the Arms. I don't remember what party setup I used when I henched it, but I think I brought an LoD healer, an SF / Inspiration nuker, a minion master, SS necro or ADoT nuker, Devona, Kihm, Odurra and Herta. -- Gordon Ecker 01:10, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::It wasn't too bad actually. Once I figured out the Spirits were healing the enemies (yeah tiring, kills with Spirit of Fury), brought Wild Blow, and someone from the Wiki also came to help :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:24, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Easy Win Here's the team me and a friend did it with in less than 10 minutes: *Myself(Hammer Warrior) *-Zhed(SF Elementalist) *-Acolyte Sousuke(SF Elementalist) *-General Morgahn(Support Paragon) *Friend(Prot Monk) *-Zhed(SF Elementalist) *-Acolyte Sousuke(SF Elementalist) *-Dunkoro(Heal/Resto Monk) The enemies dropped fast, we aggro'd two mobs each time, and not a single person died. The 4 SF eles means roughly 500 dmg every 2 seconds at rank 4 Lightbringer. And that's AOE dmg, one of the enemies was even down to 10% dmg by the time i got into melee range.--Darksyde Never Again 22:28, 26 July 2007 (CDT) A walk in the park... Like most of torment missions/quests, this one can be easily accomplished having two MM heroes (Master, Olias, Livia - choose two!) and three monks (hero + 2 henchies). This way you even do not need to bother about aggro management. In fact, I (Assassin) called a target for the NPCs and attacked another one (to get to Moebius before the target dies). The most annoying thing was walking those long ways... --Jorx 22:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) titans vs demons I did the trick as discribed in the articel and all the titans had left was 6 little Madness Titans. Should i change it? I don't have proof though....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Patience Equals Easy Win After attempting this about 15 times with bots and henchies with no success, and being unable to get anyone to help me with the quest, I finally just changed my Elementalist to an Ele/Rit, gave myself Spirit to Flesh, and decided to run it. This worked better than I had hoped. The first group you have to lure up the path as the article says, the second surrounding the first binder has to be lured as well but can be fought around the binder also as the binder heals your team. Once you kill those two groups and destroy the binder with Spirit to Flesh, take the right (Longer) path via this method: Send one Hero into the group by the right path and then flag him left into the second group, drawing them together. This will mostly clear the right path. Run for it. Your group will undoubtedly catch a few stragglers in the process, but you only need one more Hero with you so if most of the party dies, you're still good. For the second junction, where the two binders are close together, flag a bot through the group before the junction, then pull them left using the same tactic as before, into the second group. Be careful not to draw the second group closer to the right, as that will get you wiped easily. Once the groups in the junction are busy chasing your Hero and/or teabagging his/her corpse, go straight for the first binder. The hole the binder is in should pull you out of aggro range, and allow you to kill the binder with Spirit to Flesh. Repeat for the next binder. The final step is getting to Razah, and is tricky. Depending on spawns, there may or may not be two small groups of Blades, Words, and Insanity's on the path. If you get lucky, it will be two groups of that exactly. This is good, because none of those can degen or cripple you effectively, and you can run past them. Run through the first group, following the path to Razah, and they should break aggro just before the second group. Heal up, wait until the second group clumps together, and plow through them as well, and you're at Razah. This whole process, from fighting the first two mobs to tagging Razah for a quick finish, takes about 2 minutes flat. Surpisingly easy, and I did this with a Fire Ele with only one Ritualist skill and no running or healing skills whatsoever. Good luck. :Don't use Spirit to Flesh. Use Gaze of Fury or Consume Soul. That way you won't even have to spawn the extra mobs around the binders. Gaze of Fury is the best because you can even cast it while they are still friendly, so as soon as you get to Razah the quest is done anyway. Entropy ( ) 05:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind me, I'm very tired. Entropy ( ) 05:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) signet of binding? Does somebody knows what happens if you use it the spirits? will the quest be 'FAILED' or will it work like gaze?Meraida 16:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Consume Soul Does not work to kill the spirits before they turn hostile. Tested today. Gaze of Fury works like a charm, as does Spirit to Flesh. 16:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC)